Battle of the Species
by MovingSomewhereElse
Summary: What happens when werewolves lose a bet? A Battle of the Species, that's what. Vamp vs. Wolf. NO HUMANS, takes place in B.D.  AU, Non-Cannon, Twisted ending. Sequel coming soon! NO NESSIE!
1. I'm on a Cyclone

Battle of the Species…I got this idea from a Fan Fic where some of the pack members were singing a song. It DOES NOT copy the author's work and I DO NOT own anything except this AWESOME IDEA! It is also set up like a script, but minus the setting.

Warning: OOC and I are high on sugar…and caffeine. BEWARE AND READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

Narrator:

It was an especially gloomy day in Forks Washington when Jacob, Seth and Leah entered the Cullen's house. A series of unfortunate events-but not by anything related to a lemon-had occurred the day before and Jake, Leah and Seth had to take part in a music face-off against the Cullens.

Jake: *Walks up to Jasper* Okay, leech, who is singing and who is judging?

Jasper: *Sneers* Well, mongrel, Bella, Emmett and I will sing, and the rest will judge. Now, you are going first.

Seth: *Jumps up and down like Alice* Can I pick the song?

Jake: *nods*

Seth: YES! *fist pump, runs over to music player and picks a song to auto start in two minutes* You guys know the song 'I'm on a Boat', right?

Leah and Jake: *nods*

*song starts*

(_Leah_, Jake, **Seth**, _**combo of any two or three**_)

Aww shit, get your towels ready it's about to go down _**(shawty, yeah)**_  
_Everybody in the place hit the fucking deck_ _**(shawty, yeah)**_  
_But stay on your motherfucking toes_  
We running this, let's go

_I'm on a boat_ (I'm on a boat)  
**I'm on a boat** (I'm on a boat)  
_Everybody look at me 'cause I'm sailing on a boat_ **(sailing on a boat)**  
_I'm on a boat_ **(I'm on a boat)**  
I'm on a boat  
_Take a good hard look at the motherfucking boat_** (boat, yeah)**

_I'm on a boat motherfucker take a look at me__  
__Straight floating on a boat on the deep blue sea__  
__Busting five knots, wind whipping at my coat__  
__You can't stop me motherfucker cause I'm on a boat_**  
**  
**Take a picture, trick** _(trick)_  
**I'm on a boat, bitch** _(bitch) _*Leah points at Rosalie*  
**We drinking Santana champ,**  
**Cause it's so crisp** _(crisp)_  
**I got my swim trunks****  
****And my flippie-floppies****  
****I'm flipping burgers, you at Kinko's****  
****Straight flipping copies****  
**  
I'm riding on a dolphin, doing flips and shit  
The dolphin's splashing, getting everybody all wet  
But this ain't SeaWorld, this is real as it gets  
I'm on a boat, motherfucker, don't you ever forget  
  
_I'm on a boat and__  
__It's going fast and__  
__I got a nautical themed__  
__pashmina afghan__  
_**I'm the king of the world****  
****On a boat like Leo****  
****If you're on the shore,****  
****then you're sure not me-oh****  
**  
_Get the fuck up, this boat is REAL!_  
**  
****Fuck land, I'm on a boat, motherfucker** _(motherfucker)_  
**Fuck trees, I climb buoys, motherfucker** _(motherfucker)_  
**I'm on the deck with my boys, motherfucker** _(yeah)_  
**This boat engine make noise, motherfucker**

Hey ma, if you could see me now **(see me now)**  
_Arms spread wide on the starboard bow_ (starboard bow)  
**Gonna fly this boat to the moon somehow** _(moon somehow)_  
**Like Kevin Garnett,**_** anything is possible**_

**Yeah, never thought I'd be on a boat****  
****It's a big blue watery road** _(yeah)_  
**Poseidon****  
****Look at me, oh** _(all hands on deck)_

Never thought I'd see the day  
When a big boat coming my way  
**Believe me when I say****  
****I fucked a mermaid**

_I'm on a boat__  
__I'm on a boat__  
__Everybody look at me 'cause I'm sailing on a boat_ **(whoa)**  
_I'm on a boat__  
__I'm on a boat__  
__Take a good hard look at the mother fuckin' boat_ **(sha-sha-shawty, shawty, yeah)**

*song ends, they all strike a pose*

Narrator:

The Cullens erupted into cheers at the Wolves' performance. Jasper, Emmett and Bella walk up to the stage and Emmett picks out their song. They get into position as the music comes on.

*song starts*

(_Bella_, Emmett, **Jasper**, _**Mix**_)  
*(AN: When Bella isn't singing, she's doing the Cyclone)*

**O-oh** (O-oh)  
**O-oh** (O-oh)  
**O-oh** (O-oh)

_Swanananani_ **(nanani, nanani, nanani)**

**She moves her body like a cyclone****  
****And she makes me wanna do it all night long****  
****Going hard when they turn the spotlights on****  
****Because she moves her body like a cyclone****  
****Just like a cyclone**  
  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone  
  
**Now look at that peppa'****  
****On the back of that bumpa'****  
****She aint even playin****  
****When she's shakin that ruppa'****  
**And oh, you aint know?  
She gets lower than a muffla'  
Even with her girlfriends  
Show stopping with a hustla'

**The way she move her body****  
****She might see the Maserati****  
****She wanna put it on me****  
****Tryna show me her tsunami****  
****She make it hard to copy****  
****Always tight, never sloppy****  
****And got an entourage****  
****And her own paparazzi****  
**  
Now there she go again  
Ridin through the stormy weatha'  
You betta button up  
If you wanna go get her  
Cause it is what it is  
Errybody wanna love her  
But when she pop it boy  
You better run for cover

**She moves her body like a cyclone****  
****And she makes me wanna do it all night long****  
****Going hard when they turn the spotlights on****  
****Because she moves her body like a cyclone****  
****Just like a cyclone**  
  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone  
  
_(It's a wrap)_ when she break them boys off a typhoon  
_(It's a wrap)_ **gotta get that phatty like a boss tycoon**  
_(It's a wrap)_ now hold it steady cause she make a monsoon  
_(It's a wrap)_ **now you can Google, download the iTunes**

See what I'm sayin  
She aint playin  
Yeah, she got them heads turnin  
**You gon' hear it clack, clack****  
****When them heels get to burnin**  
Stiletto so fuego  
**She got her own label****  
**And got us all doin the tornado

**She moves her body like a cyclone****  
****And she makes me wanna do it all night long****  
****Going hard when they turn the spotlights on****  
****Because she moves her body like a cyclone****  
****Just like a cyclone**  
  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone  


Shawty got looks (and)  
**Shawty got class**  
Shawty got hips (and)  
**Shawty got ass**  
**When she hit the stage****  
****She drop it down low, like**  
Eer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer

**Ay****  
****This is crazy**  
It's amazing  
**It must be the way of the lady****  
**Eer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer**  
**  
**She moves her body like a cyclone****  
****And she makes me wanna do it all night long****  
****Going hard when they turn the spotlights on****  
****Because she moves her body like a cyclone****  
****Just like a cyclone**  
  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone  
  
**  
****Eer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer****  
****Eer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer****  
****Eer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer****  
****Reer**  
_Oh!_

*song ends, group is in a very…intimate pose, Bella with Emmett behind her, and Jasper in front*

*Cheers erupt again, and judges leave the room to deliberate*

Narrator:

Even though all of them could hear perfectly, nobody could hear what was going on in the other room.

*Group re-enters livingroom*

Carlisle: I will be acting as the spokesperson. The winner is…

**A/N: I AM MEAN! Don't worry; I won't leave y'all hanging for long! ;D**

**~Katii~  
**Emmett's Twin**…Sadly.**


	2. Crank that Secret

Carlisle: The winner is…THE WOLVES! On to round two.

Leah: There's a round TWO?

Carlisle: And a round three, four, five and six. Then the finale.

Leah: *pouts*

*Song starts*

*(AN: Same fonts as last time!)*

**Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe****  
**Watch me Crank It  
_Watch me Roll_  
**Watch me Crank Dat Soulja Boy****  
****Then Super Man Dat Hoe****  
**Now, Watch me You...  
_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_  
**Now, Watch me You...****  
**_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_  
Now, Watch me You...  
_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_  
**Now, Watch me You...****  
**_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_

**Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe****  
**Watch me Crank It  
_Watch me Roll_  
**Watch me Crank Dat Soulja Boy****  
****Then Super Man Dat Hoe****  
**Now, Watch me You...  
_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_  
**Now, Watch me You...****  
**_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_  
Now, Watch me You...  
_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_  
**Now, Watch me You...****  
**_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_

**Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe**  
Watch me Lean And Watch Me Rock?  
Super Man Dat Hoe  
**Then Watch me Crank Dat Robocop?**  
_Super Fresh, Now Watch Me Jock_  
**Jocking On Them Haterz Man**  
_When I Do Dat Soulja Boy__  
__I Lean To The Left And Crank Dat Dance_  
**(Now You)**  
I'm Jocking On Yo Bitch Ass  
_And If We Get The Fightin_  
**Then I'm Cocking On Your Bitch**  
_You Catch Me At Yo Local Party__  
__Yes I Crank It Everyday__  
_Haterz Get Mad Cuz  
"I Got Me Some Bathin Apes"

**Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe****  
**Watch me Crank It  
_Watch me Roll_  
**Watch me Crank Dat Soulja Boy****  
****Then Super Man Dat Hoe****  
**Now, Watch me You...  
_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_  
**Now, Watch me You...****  
**_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_  
Now, Watch me You...  
_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_  
**Now, Watch me You...****  
**_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_

**Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe****  
**Watch me Crank It  
_Watch me Roll_  
**Watch me Crank Dat Soulja Boy****  
****Then Super Man Dat Hoe****  
**Now, Watch me You...  
_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_  
**Now, Watch me You...****  
**_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_  
Now, Watch me You...  
_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_  
**Now, Watch me You...****  
**_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_

I'm Bouncin On My Toe  
Why Me Super Soak Dat Hoe  
**I'ma Pass It To Arab****  
****Then He Gon Pass It To The Low** (Low)  
_Haterz Wanna Be Me__  
__Soulja Boy, I'm The Man_  
They Be Lookin At My Neck  
Sayin Its The Rubberband Man **(Man)**  
_Why me Do It_ **(Watch Me Do It)**  
_Dance _(Dance)  
**Let Get To It** _(Let Get To It)_  
**Nope, You Can't Do It Like Me****  
**Hoe, So Don't Do It Like Me  
_Folk, I See You Tryna Do It Like Me__  
__**Man That Shit Was Ugly**_

**Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe****  
**Watch me Crank It  
_Watch me Roll_  
**Watch me Crank Dat Soulja Boy****  
****Then Super Man Dat Hoe****  
**Now, Watch me You...  
_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_  
**Now, Watch me You...****  
**_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_  
Now, Watch me You...  
_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_  
**Now, Watch me You...****  
**_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_

**Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe****  
**Watch me Crank It  
_Watch me Roll_  
**Watch me Crank Dat Soulja Boy****  
****Then Super Man Dat Hoe****  
**Now, Watch me You...  
_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_  
**Now, Watch me You...****  
**_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_  
Now, Watch me You...  
_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_  
**Now, Watch me You...****  
**_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_

**Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe****  
**Watch me Crank It  
_Watch me Roll_  
**Watch me Crank Dat Soulja Boy****  
****Then Super Man Dat Hoe****  
**Now, Watch me You...  
_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_  
**Now, Watch me You...****  
**_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_  
Now, Watch me You...  
_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_  
**Now, Watch me You...****  
**_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_

**Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe****  
**Watch me Crank It  
_Watch me Roll_  
**Watch me Crank Dat Soulja Boy****  
****Then Super Man Dat Hoe****  
**Now, Watch me You...  
_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_  
**Now, Watch me You...****  
**_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_  
Now, Watch me You...  
_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_  
**Now, Watch me You...****  
**_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_

*Song ends, Leah is sitting on Seth, who tackled Jake to the ground*

*cheers fill the room*

Carlisle: Next!

*Bella, Jasper and Emmett walk up and put in a CD*

*song starts*

_Let me know that I've done wrong__  
__When I've known this all along__  
__I go around a time or two__  
__Just to waste my time with you__  
_  
**Tell me all that you've thrown away****  
****Find out games you don't wanna play****  
****You are the only one that needs to know****  
**  
_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_  
**(Dirty little secret)**  
_Don't tell anyone or you`ll be just another regret_  
**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**  
_My dirty little secret__  
__Who has to know__  
_  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

**Tell me all that you've thrown away****  
****Find out games you don't wanna play****  
****You are the only one that needs to know******

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret__  
_**(Dirty little secret)****  
**_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_  
**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**  
_My dirty little secret___

**Who has to know****  
****The way she feels inside** _(inside)_  
Those thoughts I can't deny _(can't deny)_  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie _(won't lie)_  
**And now I try to lie**  
**It's eating me apart****  
****Trace this life back****  
**  
_I'll keep you my dirty little secret__  
_**(Dirty little secret)**  
_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret__  
_**(Just another regret)**

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**__**  
**__**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
_**My dirty little secret**__**  
**__**Dirty little secret**__**  
**__**Dirty little secret**__**  
**_

_Who has to know?__  
_**Who has to know?**

*song ends, group is in another…odd pose, Jasper is behind Bella and is pressed up to her, his mouth near her ear, Emmett is in the back and off to the side, turned half away and peering out of the corner of his eyes*

*judges go to deliberate once again*

Carlisle: The winner is…

**A/N: Okay, this is the way they are all going to end. Build the Golden, and GET OVER IT! If you don't get what I'm saying, review and tell me, Dammit! Grow a –BLEEPING- pair and GET THE –BLEEP- OVER IT!**

**~Katii~  
**Emmett's Twin**…Sadly.**


	3. Baby got Dance

Carlisle: The winner is…THE VAMPIRES! On to round three.

*Wolves put in song #3*

*song starts*

_Red One_...Convict _Gaga_  
**Oh-oh Eh**

_I've had a little bit too much__  
__All of the people start to rush__  
_**(start to rush by)****  
**_How does he twist and dance_  
**Can't find my drink or man****  
****where are my keys****  
****I lost my phone, phone****  
**Whats go-ing on on the floor  
I love this record baby but i cant see straight anymore  
_Keep it cool whats the name of this club_  
**i cant remember but its alright alright**

_Just Dance gonna be ok__  
_Da doo doo doom  
_Just Dance spin that record babe_  
Da doo doo doom  
_Just Dance gonna be ok_  
d-d-d-dance dance dance  
_just j-j-just dance_

_Wish i could shut my playboy mouth_  
**oh oh oh oh**  
_How'd i turn my shirt inside out__  
__inside out right__  
_control your poison babe  
roses have thorns they say  
And we're all gettin hosed tonight  
**oh oh oh oh**  
_Whats go-ing on on the floor__  
__I love this record baby but i cant see straight anymore_  
keep it cool whats the name of this club  
**i cant remember but it's alright alright**

Just Dance Gonna be ok  
_Da doo doo doom__  
_Just Dance spin that record babe  
_da doo doo doom__  
_Just Dance gonna be ok  
_d-d-d-dance dance dance_  
just j-j-just dance  
  
**When i come through on the dance floor****  
****checkin out that catalog****  
****Cant believe my eyes so many women without a flaw****  
****And i aint gunn' give it up****  
****steady tryin to pick it up like a car****  
****Im'a hit it, Im'a hit it and flex and do it until tomorr' yeah****  
****Shawty i can see that you got so much energy****  
****the way you're twirlin up them hips round and round****  
****and now there's no reason at all****  
****why you cant leave here with me****  
****In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down****  
**_  
__And dance gonna be ok__  
_**Da doo doo doom**_  
__Just Dance spin that record babe__  
_**Da doo doo doom**__

_Just Dance__  
_**Da doo doo doom****  
**_Just Dance spin that record babe__  
_**Da doo doo doom**__

_Just dance gonna be ok__  
_**d-d-d-dance dance dance**_  
__just j-j-just dance_

**whoo lets go****  
**  
_Im psychotic sync hypnotic__  
__i got my blue burners and phonic__  
_im psychotic sync hypnotic  
i got my brand electronic

_Im psychotic sync hypnotic__  
__i got my blue burners and phonic__  
_im psychotic sync hypnotic  
i got my brand electronic  
  
_Go, use your muscle comin out work it hustle_  
**I got it, just stay close enough to get it****  
**_Dont slow, drive it, clean it__  
__Like so clean its been molesto__  
_**i got it**, _and your popped coll'_ , **i got it**

Just dance gonna be ok  
_da doo doo doom_  
just dance spin that record babe  
_da doo doo doom_

**Just dance gonna be ok**  
_da doo doo doom_  
**just dance spin that record babe****  
**_da doo doo doom_

Just dance gonna be ok  
**d-d-d-dance dance dance**  
_just j-j-just dance_

*song ends, group is posed like ninjas*

Esme: Next, please.

*Cullen group goes and puts a new CD in, and the music starts*

(_Bella_, **Jasper**, Emmett, _**Mix**_)

_Oh, my, god. Becky, look at her butt.__  
__It is so big. *scoff* She looks like,__  
__one of those rap guys' girlfriends.__  
__But, you know, who understands those rap guys? *scoff*__  
__They only talk to her, because,__  
__she looks like a total prostitute, 'kay?__  
__I mean, her butt, is just so big.__  
__I can't believe it's just so round, it's like,__  
__out there, I mean - gross. Look!__  
__She's just so ... black!___

**I like big butts and I cannot lie****  
****You other brothers can't deny****  
****That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist****  
****And a round thing in your face****  
****You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough****  
****'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed****  
****Deep in the jeans she's wearing****  
****I'm hooked and I can't stop staring****  
****Oh baby, I wanna get with you****  
****And take your picture****  
**My homeboys tried to warn me  
But that butt you got makes me so horny  
Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin  
You say you wanna get in my Benz?  
Well, use me, use me  
'Cause you ain't that average groupie  
**I've seen them dancin'****  
****To hell with romancin'****  
****She's sweat, wet,****  
****Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette****  
****I'm tired of magazines****  
****Sayin' flat butts are the thing****  
****Take the average black man and ask him that****  
****She gotta pack much back****  
**So, fellas! **(Yeah!)** Fellas! **(Yeah!)**  
Has your girlfriend got the butt? **(Hell yeah!)**  
Tell 'em to shake it! **(Shake it!)** Shake it! **(Shake it!)**  
Shake that healthy butt!  
Baby got back!

_(LA face with Oakland booty)_  
Baby got back!

I like 'em round, and big  
And when I'm throwin' a gig  
I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animal  
Now here's my scandal  
I wanna get you home  
And ugh, double-up, ugh, ugh  
**I ain't talkin' bout Playboy****  
****'Cause silicone parts are made for toys****  
****I want 'em real thick and juicy****  
****So find that juicy double****  
****Mix-a-Lot's in trouble****  
****Beggin' for a piece of that bubble****  
**So I'm lookin' at rock videos  
Knock-kneeded bimbos walkin' like hoes  
You can have them bimbos  
I'll keep my women like Flo Jo  
**A word to the thick soul sisters, I wanna get with ya****  
****I won't cuss or hit ya****  
****But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna *fuck*****  
****Till the break of dawn****  
****Baby got it goin' on****  
****A lot of simps won't like this song****  
****'Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it****  
****And I'd rather stay and play****  
**'Cause I'm long, and I'm strong  
And I'm down to get the friction on  
So, ladies! _{Yeah!}_ Ladies! _{Yeah}_  
If you wanna roll in my Mercedes _{Yeah!}_  
Then turn around! Stick it out!  
Even white boys got to shout  
Baby got back!  
  
Baby got back!  
**Yeah, baby ... when it comes to females, Cosmo ain't got nothin'****  
****to do with my selection. 36-24-36? Ha ha, only if she's 5'4".****  
**  
So your girlfriend rolls a Honda, playin' workout tapes by Fonda  
But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda  
My anaconda don't want none  
Unless you've got buns, hun  
**You can do side bends or sit-ups,****  
****But please don't lose that butt****  
****Some brothers wanna play that "hard" role****  
****And tell you that the butt ain't gold****  
****So they toss it and leave it****  
****And I pull up quick to retrieve it****  
**So Carlisle says you're fat  
Well I ain't down with that!  
'Cause your waist is small and your curves are kickin'  
And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'  
To the beanpole dames in the magazines:  
You ain't it, Miss Thing!  
**Give me a sister, I can't resist her****  
****Red beans and rice didn't miss her****  
****Some knucklehead tried to dis****  
****'Cause his girls are on my list****  
****He had game but he chose to hit 'em****  
****And I pull up quick to get wit 'em****  
**So ladies, if the butt is round,  
And you want a triple X throw down,  
Dial 1-900-MYTHICAL  
And kick them nasty thoughts  
Baby got back!  
  
**(Little in the middle but she got much back)**

(Little in the middle but she got much back)

**(Little in the middle but she got much back)**

(Little in the middle but she got much back)

*song ends, and group is in another disturbing pose. Bella's legs are around Jasper's waist and Emmett is pressed up against her back.*

*everyone except Edward and Alice clap*

*deliberation*

Carlisle: The winner of this round is…

**A/N: REVIEWsles, PLEASEsles!**

**My new Language, KATIsles. (Cat-eez-lez)**

**~Katii~  
**Emmett's Twin***


	4. Too little Baby

Carlisle: The winner of this round is…THE VAMPIRES! On to the next round.

*Jake puts in music and song begins*

Yo V.I.P  
Let's kick it  
  
_Ice Ice Baby__  
__Ice Ice Baby__  
_**All right stop****  
****Collaborate and listen****  
****Ice is back with my brand new invention****  
****Something grabs a hold of me tightly****  
****Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly****  
****Will it ever stop?****  
**Yo... I don't know  
Turn off the lights and I'll glow  
To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal  
Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle.  
  
**Dance****  
**_Bum rush the speaker that booms__  
__I'm killin your brain like a poisonous mushroom__  
__Deadly, when I play a dope melody__  
__Anything less that the best is a felony__  
_**Love it or leave it****  
****You better gain way****  
****You better hit bull's eye****  
****The kid dont play****  
****If there was a problem****  
**Yo, I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it  
  
**Ice Ice Baby Vanilla**

**Ice Ice Baby Vanilla**

_Ice Ice Baby Vanilla_

_Ice Ice Baby Vanilla__  
_  
**Now that the party is jumping****  
****With the bass kicked in, the Vegas are pumpin'****  
****Quick to the point, to the point no faking****  
****I'm cooking MC's like a pound of bacon****  
**_Burning them if they're not quick and nimble__  
__I go crazy when I hear a cymbal__  
__And a high hat with a souped up tempo__  
__I'm on a roll and it's time to go solo__  
_Rollin in my 5.0  
With my ragtop down so my hair can blow  
The girlies on standby  
Waving just to say HI  
_**Did you stop?**_  
No I just drove by  
Kept on pursuing to the next stop  
I busted a left and I'm heading to the next block  
That block was dead  
  
**Yo... so I continued to A1A Beachfront Ave.****  
****Girls were hot wearing less than bikinis****  
****Rockman lovers driving Lamborghinis****  
****Jealous 'cause I'm out getting mine****  
****Shay with a guage and Vanilla with a nine****  
**_Reading for the chumps on the wall__  
__The Chumps are acting ill because they're so full of eight balls__  
__Gunshots ranged out like a bell__  
__I grabbed my nine...__  
__All I heard were shells__  
_Fallin on the concrete real fast  
Jumped in my car, slammed on the gas  
Bumper to bumper the avenue's packed  
I'm tryin to get away before the jackers jack  
**Police on the scene****  
****You know what I mean****  
****They passed me up, confronted all the dope fiends****  
**_If there was a problem__  
__Yo, I'll solve it__  
__Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it__  
_  
Ice Ice Baby Vanilla

Ice Ice Baby Vanilla

**Ice Ice Baby Vanilla**

**Ice Ice Baby Vanilla****  
**  
_Take heed, 'caese I'm a lyrical poet__  
__Miami's on the scene just in case you didn't know it__  
__My town, that created all the bass sound__  
__Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground__  
_**'Cause my style's like a chemical spill****  
****Feasible rhymes that you can vision and feel****  
****Conducted and formed****  
****This is a hell of a concept****  
****We make it hype and you want to step with this****  
**Shay palays on the fade, slice it like a ninja  
Cut like a razor blade so fast  
Other DJ's say, "Damn"  
If my rhyme was a drug  
I'd sell it by the gram  
_Keep my composure when it's time to get loose__  
__Magnetized by the mic while I kick my juice__  
__If there was a problem__  
__Yo... I'll solve it!__  
_**Check out the hook while Deshay revolves it.**

Ice Ice Baby Vanilla

**Ice Ice Baby Vanilla**

_Ice Ice Baby Vanilla_

_**Ice Ice Baby Vanilla**_

*song ends, group is posed like gangstas*

Rosalie: NEXT!

*Bella puts on their next song*

*song starts*

*(AN: Bella stares at Edward while singing, Jasper stares at Alice, and Emmett shifts between them)*

_Umm oh__  
__Mmm__  
__Mmm__  
_  
_Come with me__  
__Stay the night__  
__You say the words but boy it don't feel right__  
__What do you expect me to say__  
_**(You know it's just too little too late)****  
**  
_You take my hand and you say you've changed__  
__But boy you know your begging don't fool me__  
__Because to you it's just a game__  
_(You know it's just a little too late)  
  
**So let me on down 'cause time has made me strong****  
****I'm starting to move on****  
****I'm gonna say this now****  
****Your chance has come and gone and you know****  
**  
_**It's just too little too late**____**  
**__**A little too wrong and I can't wait**____**  
**__**Boy you know all the right things to say**__**  
**__**You know it's just a little too late**____**  
**__**You say you dream of my face but you don't like me**____**  
**__**You just like the chase**____**  
**__**To be real it doesn't matter anyway**____**  
**__**You know it's just too little too late**____**  
**_  
_Yeah, yeah__  
__It's just too little too late__  
__Mmm...__  
_  
_**I was young and in love**____**  
**__**I gave you everything but it wasn't enough**__**  
**__**And now you wanna communicate**__  
_(You know it's just too little too late)**  
**  
_Go find someone else__  
__In letting you go I'm loving myself__  
__You gotta problem__  
__But don't come asking me for help__  
__'Cause you know___

_**It's just too little too late**____**  
**__**A little too wrong and I can't wait**____**  
**__**Boy you know all the right things to say**__**  
**__**You know it's just a little too late**____**  
**__**You say you dream of my face but you don't like me**____**  
**__**You just like the chase**____**  
**__**To be real it doesn't matter anyway**____**  
**__**You know it's just too little too late**___

_I can love with all of my heart baby__  
__I know I have so much to give__  
_**(I have so much to give)**  
With a player like you I don't have a prayer  
That's no way to live, no  
  
_Mmm no__  
__It's just too little too late__  
__Yeah, yeah!__  
_  
**It's just too little too late**  
(Oh yeah)  
**A little too wrong and I can't wait****  
**(Yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
_Boy you know all the right things to say__  
_(Whoo)  
_You know it's just a little too late_ (Late)  
_**You say you dream of my face but you don't like me**____**  
**__**You just like the chase**____**  
**_(You just like the chase baby)  
_To be real it doesn't matter anyway _(A hey)_  
__**You know it's just too little too late**_

Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
_**(You know it's just a little too late)**____**  
**_Oh  
I can't wait  
No no ooh

_It's just too little too late_  
(Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh)  
_A little too wrong and I can't wait_  
**(Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)**  
_Boy you know all the right things to say _**(A hey)**_  
__You know it's just a little too late__  
__You say you dream of my face but you don't like me__  
__You just like the chase..._

*song ends, and group is not posed, but standing in a line, side to side*

*Deliberation*

Esme: Carlisle has given me the right to announce the winner. *long pause* The winner is…

**A/N: Review!**


	5. Starstruck Me

Esme: The winner is…THE WOLVES!

*The wolves cheer and put in the music, song starts*

_Groove slam work it back__  
__Filter that baby bump that track_  
**Groove slam work it back****  
****Filter that baby bump that track**  
Groove slam work it back  
Space Cowboy just play that track  
_Gaga in the room, so starstruck__  
__cherry cherry cherry cherry boom boom__  
_  
**Rollin up to the club on the weekends****  
****Stylin out to the beat that youre freakin****  
****Fantasize on the track that youre tweakin****  
****Blow my heart up****  
**_Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader__  
__Run it back with original flavour__  
__Cue me up on the twelve on the table__  
__Im so starstruck__  
_  
so Starstruck,  
baby 'cause you blow my heart up  
**(and so what)****  
**_Starstruck,__  
__baby 'cause you blow my heart up__  
_**(and so what)**  
Starstruck,  
baby 'cause you blow my heart up  
**(and so what)****  
**_Starstruck,__  
__baby 'cause you blow my heart up__  
_**(and so what)****  
**  
Baby now that were alone, got a request  
Would you make me number one on your playlist  
Got your dirty headphones with the left side on  
Wanna smack it back and forth back and forth uhuh  
_Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader__  
__Run it back with original flavour__  
__Put the brake down first__  
__the chorus to the verse_ (reverse)

_so Starstruck,__  
__baby 'cause you blow my heart up__  
_**(and so what)**  
Starstruck,  
baby 'cause you blow my heart up  
**(and so what)**  
_Starstruck,__  
__baby 'cause you blow my heart up_  
**(and so what)**  
Starstruck,  
baby 'cause you blow my heart up  
**(and so what)**

Rap Part:  
**Hey, and Im all like really really is that him****  
****I havent seen you before, and youve got them big wheels****  
****Into that cash flow, Im a fan of you, dont trip****  
****Shawty say hand over you signature right here****  
****Like its just a dotted line and Im supposed to sign****  
****How she at it a fanatic and I think its goin down****  
****She so starstruck, the gal all stuck****  
****Like she had an overdose, to many starbucks****  
****Aint never seen a baller, paper thats that taller****  
****Stunners that let their top back on their Chevy impalas****  
****Hummers and all that fully loaded with two spoilers****  
****What did you call that when she only worth two dollars****  
**But thats another chapter, son of a bachelor  
All on me, then start it up baby act up  
So please swagger, theyre gonna dagger  
She got what she wants  
Shawty happily ever after  
  
_Im so starstruck_ (struck)  
_baby 'cause you blow my heart up__  
_**(and so what)**  
_Starstruck,__  
__baby 'cause you blow my heart up__  
_**(and so what)**  
_Starstruck,__  
__baby 'cause you blow my heart up_  
**(and so what)**  
_Starstruck,__  
__baby 'cause you blow my heart up__  
_

Groove slam work it back  
Filter that baby bump that track  
Groove slam work it back  
Filter that baby bump that track  
_Groove slam work it back__  
__Filter that baby bump that track__  
__Groove slam work it back__  
__Filter that baby bump that track__  
_  
Baby now that were alone, got a request  
Would you make me number one on your playlist  
Got your dirty headphones with the left side on  
Wanna smack it back and forth back and forth uhuh  
_Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader__  
__Run it back with original flavour__  
__Put the brake down first__  
__the chorus to the verse_** (i'm so, i'm so)****  
**  
Starstruck,  
baby 'cause you blow my heart up  
**(and so what)**  
_Starstruck,__  
__baby 'cause you blow my heart up_  
**(and so what)**  
Starstruck,  
baby 'cause you blow my heart up  
**(and so what)**  
_Starstruck,__  
__baby 'cause you blow my heart up_

*song ends, group poses, audience claps*

Edward: Next.

*Bella puts song on, song starts*

**Black dress with the tights underneath**  
**I've got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth****  
****And shes an actress but she ain't got no need****  
**She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east

T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
while my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth *Bella and Jasper fake-out make-out*  
tell your boyfriend  
If he says he's got beef_  
__that I'm a vegetarian__  
__And I ain't fuckin' scared of him__  
_  
She wants to touch me, whoa oh  
**She wants to love me, whoa oh**  
**She'll never leave me, whoa oh whoa oh oh oh**  
_Don't trust a hoe__  
__Never trust a hoe__  
__Won't trust a hoe, _won't trust me  
**She wants to touch me, whoa oh****  
****She wants to love me, whoa oh****  
****She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh****  
**_Don't trust a hoe__  
__Never trust a hoe__  
__Won't trust a hoe, _**won't trust me**

X's on the back of your hands  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands  
**And the set list****  
****You stole off the stage**  
_Has red and purple lipstick all over the page_

**B-b-b-bruises cover your arms shaking in the****  
****Fingers with the bottle in your palm****  
**And the best is  
No one knows who you are  
_Just another girl, alone at the bar__  
_  
**She wants to touch me, whoa oh****  
****She wants to love me, whoa oh****  
****She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh****  
**_Don't trust a hoe__  
__Never trust a hoe__  
__Won't trust a hoe,_ **won't trust me**  
**She wants to touch me, whoa oh****  
****She wants to love me, whoa oh****  
****She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh****  
**_Don't trust a hoe__  
__Never trust a hoe__  
__Won't trust a hoe_, won't trust me

**Shush girl, shut your lips****  
**Do the Helen Keller  
**And talk with your hips**  
I said shush girl, shut your lips  
**Do the Helen Keller****  
**And talk with your hips  
**I said shush girl, shut your lips**  
Do the Helen Keller  
**And talk with your hips****  
**

**She wants to touch me, whoa oh****  
****She wants to love me, whoa oh****  
****She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh**  
_Don't trust a hoe__  
__Never trust a hoe__  
__Won't trust a hoe_, **won't trust me**  
She wants to touch me, whoa oh  
She wants to love me, whoa oh  
She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh  
_Don't trust a hoe__  
__Never trust a hoe__  
__Won't trust a hoe_, won't trust me

*song ends, group is in the most…disturbing of all poses.( I will NOT describe this, in fact, I edited it out.)*

*one clap is given, from Seth*

*Deliberation*

Esme: The winner of this round is…

**REVIEW!**


	6. Who let the Vampires hurt you

Esme: This rounds winner is…THE WOLVES! Final round.

*Leah puts the music in, song starts*

And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground  
And if they get me take this spike to my heart and..  
And if they get me and the sun goes down  
And if they get me take this spike and..  
You put the spike in my heart  
  
**And if the sun comes up will it tear the skin right off our bones?****  
****And then as razor sharp white teeth rip out our necks.****  
****I saw you there****  
**_Someone get me to the doctor, someone get me to a church__  
__Where they can pump this venom gaping hole__  
__And you must keep your soul like a secret in your throat__  
_And if they come and get me..  
And if, You put the spike in my heart  
  
**And if they get me and the sun goes down****  
****And if they get me take this spike and..** _(come on)_

**Can you take this spike?****  
****Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless****  
****Night time sky?**  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it wash away this jet black feeling?  
  
_And now the nightclubs__  
__Sets the stage for this, they come in pairs__  
__She said__  
_We'll shoot back holy water like cheap whiskey  
They're always there  
_**Someone get me to the doctor, and someone call the nurse**__**  
**__**And someone buy me roses, and someone burned the church**__**  
**__**We're hanging out with corpses, we're driving in this hearse**__**  
**__**And someone save my soul tonight, please save my soul**__**  
**_  
And as these days watch over time  
And as these days watch over time  
And as these days watch over us tonight  
I'll never let them, I'll never let them  
_I'll never let them hurt you now tonight__  
__I'll never let them, I can't forget them__  
__I'll never let them hurt you, I promise__  
_  
**Struck down, before our prime****  
****Before, you got off the floor****  
****Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?****  
**_(And these thoughts of endless night bring us back into the light__  
__Kill this vemon from my heart)_  
**Can you stake me before the sun goes down?**_**  
**__(And as always, innocent like roller coasters. Fatality is like ghosts in snow and you have no idea what your up against because I've seen what they look like. Becoming perfect as if they were sterling silver chainsaws going cascading...)_

*song ends, Vampires applaud*

Edward: Bella, it's your turn, love.

Bella: *scoffs* Okay…whatever

*Puts music in, song starts*

_**Who let the dogs out**_  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
_**Who let the dogs out**_  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
_**Who let the dogs out**_  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
_**Who let the dogs out**_  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
  
_When the party was nice, the party was jumpin'_ **(Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo)**  
_And everybody havin' a ball _**(Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo)**  
_I tell the fellas "start the name callin'"_ **(Yippie Yi Yo)**  
_And the girls report to the call__  
__The poor dog show down__  
_  
_**Who let the dogs out **_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_**  
**__**Who let the dogs out **_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_**  
**__**Who let the dogs out **_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_**  
**__**Who let the dogs out **_(woof, woof, woof, woof)

I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast  
She really want to skip town  
Get back off me, beast off me  
Get back you flea infested monger  
  
_**Who let the dogs out**_ (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
_**Who let the dogs out**_ (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
_**Who let the dogs out**_ (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
_**Who let the dogs out**_ (woof, woof, woof, woof)

**I'm gonna tell {**Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo}**  
****To any girls calling them canine {**Yippie, Yi, Yo}**  
****Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!" {**Yippie Yi, Yo}**  
****You fetch a women in front and her mans behind {**Yippie, Yi, Yo}**  
****Her bone runs out now****  
**  
_**Who let the dogs out**_ (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
_**Who let the dogs out**_ (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
_**Who let the dogs out**_ (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
_**Who let the dogs out**_ (woof, woof, woof, woof)

_Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it__  
__A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it__  
_  
Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on  
I gotta get my girl I got my myind on  
Do you see the rays comin' from my eye  
What could you be friend  
**That Benji man that's breakin' them down?****  
****Me and My white short shorts****  
****And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do****  
****I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful****  
****'Cause I'm the man of the land****  
****When they see me they **_doah-ooooo_

_**Who let the dogs out**_ (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
_**Who let the dogs out**_ (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
_**Who let the dogs out**_ (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
_**Who let the dogs out**_ (woof, woof, woof, woof)

*song ends, with another…intriguing pose. (Again, *shudders* it was edited. If you want to know, ask in you review!)*

*deliberation*

Alice: The final point goes to…

**REVIEW! Even if you send me this - :) - I am happy that you took the time to say something, albeit stupid.**

**~Katii~**


	7. We are the Champions!

Alice: The final point goes to…THE WOLVES!

*song starts*

_**I've paid my dues -**____**  
**__**Time after time -**____**  
**__**I've done my sentence**____**  
**__**But committed no crime -**____**  
**__**And bad mistakes**____**  
**__**I've made a few**____**  
**__**I've had my share of sand kicked in my face -**____**  
**__**But I've come through**____****_

_**We are the champions - my friends**____**  
**__**And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -**____**  
**__**We are the champions -**____**  
**__**We are the champions**____**  
**__**No time for losers**____**  
**__**'Cause we are the champions - of the world -**____****_

_**I've taken my bows**____**  
**__**And my curtain calls -**____**  
**__**You brought me fame and fortuen and everything that goes with it**____**  
**__**-**____**  
**__**I thank you all -**____****_

_**But it's been no bed of roses**____**  
**__**No pleasure cruise -**____**  
**__**I consider it a challenge before the whole human race -**____**  
**__**And I ain't gonna lose -**____****_

_**We are the champions - my friends**____**  
**__**And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -**____**  
**__**We are the champions -**____**  
**__**We are the champions**____**  
**__**No time for losers**____**  
**__**'Cause we are the champions - of the world –**_

*song ends, cheering erupts*

Bella: *smiles sadly* Edward, can we talk? Jasper, Alice, I'd like to talk to you, too.

Edward: *confuzzled* Okay…

Alice: *stiffens* Sure…

Jasper: *grim expression*

**A/N: *Evil grins* I know…I'm EVIL! Go back to the bottom A/N at chapter 2…and maybe 3. The ones that said…GET OVER IT! I am updating ASAP!**

**REVIEW!**

**~Katii~**


End file.
